Risk
by kc41319
Summary: Sometimes it all gets too much, and you need to take that risk you've dreamt of. Bad sumamry! ONE SHOT


Disclaimer - I own nothing, just dreams!

AN: Ok first R&I story so please be gentle! Reviews are much appreciated!

Maura sat at her desk going through all of the evidence from the cadaver on her table. It had been a horrible day and things didn't look any better as she realised she had nothing to give the homicide team. The last few days had been tiring to say the least. They were at a dead end and the pressure was building. Three women had been brutally murdered and tensions were getting high between everyone involved. Jane was currently at her desk doing everything in her will to get the person who did this. Jane. That woman never ceased to amaze her. She was always surprising her, just when she thought she had her pegged she would do something that completely threw her off.

To top the week off, she and her current bed partner had a huge fight in front of everyone this morning, culminating in what she deemed their inevitable break up. She like Erik, she really did, but he just could not accept her dedication to her job, and in particular, her relationship with Jane. And Jane had seen the whole incident from the break room.

Her mind had been consumed with thoughts of the detective, _her detective_, for so long now, over the past few years Jane had grown from her colleague to her friend, and her best friend. Little did Jane know that over that time Maura had fallen in love with her. How could she not? A drop dead gorgeous woman who would literally give her life to protect her? She thought she could keep it to herself, gradually get over Jane by dating men like Erik, but the way Jane looked at her destroyed any hope of letting that love go. She wanted her, and not just in a sexual way, she was head over heels. Had been since day one. She constantly thought of how it would feel to be able to kiss her whenever she wanted, no inhibitions and no restrictions, just Maura and Jane. She had to do something before Jane found someone else, but what?

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to go home and clear her head. She lifted her jacket from the back of her chair and left without a word to everyone, the quieter the exit the better. She thought of Jane and how she was just leaving without letting her know but as she had come to learn over the last 3 years, she would understand.

She walked through the door of her house and collapsed on the couch, something she had been dreaming of doing since Erik's exit from the BPD that morning. She got up and changed into her casuals, a pair of yoga pants and a tank, and was just about to sit down when she heard a knock on her door.

_If that's Erik looking for a second chance he can forget it. Why cant men just leave things be?_

She opened the door to a teenage boy with a box in one hand and a takeaway bag in the other.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am, I was asked to deliver these to a Maura Isles, that you?"

"Um, yes it is, who sent you?"

"I dunno lady, my boss just told me where to take these to, its all taken car of, have a good night" he said as he walked back down to the elevator.

Maura walked back inside and sat on the couch, looking at the take out bag first. Inside she found a burger and shake, unmistakeably the finest burger from the Dirty Robber. She smiled, she knew who sent this and she shivered at the thought of her. Next she opened the box, where she found a copy of Great Expectations and Breakfast at Tiffany's, secretly one of her favourite movies.

Her heart melted at the thought that Jane had done this. Only her. She opened the envelope with her name on it and read:

_Noticed you left early and figured you could use a little TLC after a rotten day, god bless the Robber and Tom Hanks eh? _

_You know where I am if you need anything._

_Jane_

She dropped the letter on the table and sat back in the chair. That woman was possibly the sweetest person she had ever met, despite her daily mask of being tough as nails. She thought of Angela and how she would tell her stories about how she met Frank and how he treated her like the most important person in the world. She now knew what she meant. That was it.

Angela had been asking a lot of questions about her relationship lately, and not so subtly approving should Maura choose to be with a certain Rizzoli, even if it was against her religion. Over the last few months she had gotten a feeling that Jane may have similar feelings, she was hugging her more and spending every spare moment in Maura's, even if it was to watch the Sox game.

Now was the time to do something she'd dreamt of doing her entire life. Take a risk, no science or logic, just, as Jane would say, "going with her gut". She grabbed her coat, fed Bass and ran out the door, forgetting about Meg and Tom and the Empire State Building altogether.

Jane arrived home and went straight to the sofa to watch the game but his focus was on anything but the tv. Usually she'd go to Maura's but considering how intense the latest case was, she thought her googlemouth would appreciate some alone time. She hoped Maura was ok. It was a nasty fight with Erik and an awful way to break up with someone, in front of your co-workers and friends. She wanted to be happy at the thought that Maura was single again but the pain she must be feeling right now overshadowed it.

It was hard for Jane to keep her feelings in check with Maura around, how do you be around someone you love and not be able to tell them? What would her Ma say? All she wanted to do was tell Maura she loved her and would give her the world if she could. Finally be able to be happy and start the life she always wanted.

She was jarred out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She answered it to see a tense looking Maura on the other side, and was she _fidgeting_?

"Hey there, everything o…."

She didn't have a chance to finish as Maura grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the sofa.

"We need to talk. Now".

After Maura got to the middle of the room, turned around to see a very confused Jane staring at her.

Before Jane could ask, she leapt into her arms and crushed her into a bear hug.

"Thank you" she murmured into her shoulder as Jane held onto her equally as tight, relishing the feel of the honey blonde against her body.

"I didn't do anything, just wanted you to know I was here that's all".

She looked at the raven haired detective and saw her eyes sparkle with concern and she made up her mind. She put her hand around neck and pulled the lanky detective towards her. At first it was tentative and sweet, but soon passion took over and they pulled apart breathless.

"Jane, do you know how much you mean to me?" she whispered onto the Italian's lips.

"God Maur please tell me this isn't a dream…I don't think I could stand if it was"

"Then let me tell you this, I love you Jane. I've loved you for so long and today, seeing how much you take care of me even when you're not in the room, makes me realise that nobody can compare to you. Never could and never will. No science can explain how I feel. So I believe the appropriate question is, do you feel the same?"

Jane stood there motionless. This _had _to be a dream. The love of her life just confessed her feelings to her.

After moments of just standing there, looking at the honey blonde doctor who was beginning to think this was a bad idea, she did the only thing she could think of.

She was always better at show than tell.

She grabbed the doctor and kissed her with everything she had. Between moans of pleasure and gasps of breath, Jane managed to stop for a moment and whisper the words Maura never thought she would hear.

"I love you Maura Isles, and I intend on showing how much for as long as you will let me."

"Then show me Jane, show me how much"

Jane lifted Maura and carried her to the bedroom where she carefully laid her on the bed and kissed her soft lips.

Her hand went from her face down to her coat, undoing buttons and pulling it apart, wandering underneath, looking, searching, finding.

Maura gasped as she felt a hand cupping her breast, fingers pushing the silky fabric of her bra aside as they found their target. "Her tits are perfect," she thought as his fingers rubbed and tweaked her nipple, coaxing it to it's most sensitive peak.

Her mouth left the blonde's and blazed a burning trail of kisses from her neck, down to her shoulder, towards her breasts, the heat burning within her was becoming too great, "Jane," she groaned loudly, her hands running through dark hair.

At the sound of her name, she stopped and looked up at her, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, "What? Too much? Too soon? Too fast?"

Maura's head snapped up and her eyes looked back at her lover, quizzically. "Too fast?" she said lustfully, "I was wondering what took you so long!"

Jane smiled then, his uncertainty turned to quickly to lust as he laid her back down against the pillows. She would see fireworks, tonight, of that Rizzoli was sure.

Maura made herself comfortable against the pillows as Jane positioned her lean body over her. She lowered and kissed her deeply, tongue taking possession of hers, hands undoing her bra, pushing it off her shoulders as she demanded access to every bit of her flesh.

She tore her mouth from Maura's lips and began to lay kisses again down to her neck, to her breasts, mouth taking possession of one breast, teasing the nipple till it grew hard with desire, while the other hand massaged and tweaked the other to a similar frenzy.

Maura trusted Jane completely. Her hands rested in a mass of dark hair, not guiding, but simply deriving pleasure from the contact. She gazed down, moaning her lover's name softly as she nibbled and teased her breasts until she could hardly breathe. She felts hands move down to her pants, pushing them down and off her body, mouth following, insistent, burning. She moaned louder as the softest lips neared her navel.

Jane glanced up to see Maura's eyes glistening with lust as kissed and swirled her tongue into her navel. Her hands snaked down to her waist, taking her panties and pulling them down her legs and off her body.

Positioning herself between legs, she kissed and licked down to her hip, to her inner thigh. Maura moaned loudly and her hips began to undulate, egging Jane on.

"God, Maura," she breathed, as her fingers slipped inside her silky wetness.

Maura gasped at the intimate contact, "God. Oh God..."

She was wet, so wet. But she knew she could make her even wetter. As sweet as her lips were, as juicy, she wanted more; with a sly smile, she dipped her head, tongue darting into her, licking and tasting her...

As soon as she felt a tongue delve into her, Maura gasped, her hips bucking in response. Jane grasped her thighs, tongue diving deeper, licking and twisting, suckling at her clit, driving her wild with desire. She moaned and called Jane's name, the desire she felt nearly driving her crazy; she was close. GOD she was close...

"Jane! GOD, Jane!" the sound of her voice, hearing how close she was to cumming, was better than any sound around. Raising herself up, Jane kissed her way back up to her navel, her breasts, her neck, her lips.

"I love you Maura"

"I love you too Jane, so much"


End file.
